


Part of You and Part of Me

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [35]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Scott McCall, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Future, Amnesia, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Marriage, Memory Loss, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Questioning, Questions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles breaks the promise he made to Jackson and brings up parenthood.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the people who commented in chapter 34. I really appreciate your support.
> 
> In case anybody else likes "Eyewitness", I posted two ficlets for it two weeks ago.
> 
> I hope you'll like this chapter and well, sorry, if it feels "short" but I don't have time to write long chapters anymore.
> 
> Thanks so much to [WhenAngelsFall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenAngelsFall/pseuds/WhenAngelsFall) for her opinion.

"You're unusually quiet," Jackson says. Stiles is lying on the sofa with his feet resting on Jackson's lap.

"Mmmm?" Stiles says distractedly.

Jackson shakes his head. Obviously Stiles isn’t paying attention to him or to the movie.

"Anything wrong?" Jackson says as he pauses the movie and continues massaging Stiles's right foot with both hands. "Sebastian Stan has taken his shirt off three times now and you haven't sighed once. You chose this movie, remember?"

"Yeah. I know. I was just thinking about something."

Jackson waits for Stiles to continue but he stays silent after that.

"So, you wanna talk about it or you wanna watch this thing?"

"No. It's okay. Just play it," Stiles says.

Jackson grabs the remote control and the movie continues for a minute.

"Shit. Okay. I guess I need to ask you something."

"You guess?" Jackson says freezing the image again. "Since when you don't say what you're thinking?" Jackson frowns.

"Since I don't want you to freak out... or something," Stiles waves his right arm.

That certainly piques Jackson's interest. "And why should I freak out? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing is wrong." Stiles lifts his feet and sits sideways.

Jackson looks at him in that way that means he's waiting for him to continue.

"I was just..." Stiles hesitates. "I mean... I was wondering..." Stiles runs his ran through his hair as he thinks the best way to ask it but there isn't really a best way that he can think of.

Stiles's heart is beating faster and Jackson can't help but wonder what is making him so nervous.

"I know I promised not to talk about it," Stiles continues. "But that was a long time ago. And we've been married for two years so, I mean, things are different now and well, have you ever considered the possibility of getting pregnant one day? Has it even crossed your mind?"

Jackson snorts. He can understand why Stiles had doubts about bringing that up but like Stiles said, it's been a long time since he first told him about it.

"Not really. No." Jackson shakes his head.

Jackson can actually see the disappointment in Stiles's expression even he was trying to cover it.

"Okay," Stiles says simply.

"It's the truth. I'm not gonna lie to you." Jackson says.

"I know. It's fine," Stiles licks his lips.

"Stiles... Men just don't get pregnant, y'know? I'd be a freak." Jackson says, waving his arms. "And I've kind of been there once..."

"You're a werewolf, you're not a freak. And the kanima was never you. You could never be a freak. Besides, it would be our secret. Nobody would know about it. Of course, the pack would know... but that would only help us."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Jackson frowns.

"I..." Stiles hesitates. "Just for a while, yeah."

"I thought you didn't want kids."

"I've never said that. I said I'm not so good with them, but I can learn, right? It's a learning process... "

"And you think I can learn? Do you really see me as a father?" Jackson asks. He's still surprised because this is the first conversation they've ever had about it. Of course, now he wonders if the reason is that he asked Stiles not to mention it all those years ago. It makes sense that his husband didn't feel like it was an option.

"Of course I do. I know you'd be a great dad," Stiles says with sincerity.

Jackson smiles. "How can you be so sure?"

"What kind of question is that?" Stiles shakes his head. Jackson's huge problem is that he's never given himself enough credit. "I'm married to you, dumbass. And I _know_ you. I know what kind of person you are. You're perfectly capable of raising a kid."

Stiles gets closer, holding Jackson's hands. "You're protective and caring. You're loyal, smart, honest, hardworking, reliable... not to mention drop-dead gorgeous." Stiles grins.

"Yeah, I don't think that _drop-dead gorgeous_ gives any points..." Jackson says, rolling his eyes.

"It can't deduct any either, right?" Stiles grins.

"Stiles... Are we really talking about this?" Jackson is still not sure if this is some random interest of if Stiles is really serious about it.

"I think we are... yeah." Stiles nods.

"Does this have anything to do with Scott and Allison?" Because obviously, the fact that Allison is pregnant may have something to do with this.

"Of course not. I mean, I might have been thinking more about it since they told us but that's not why I'm asking you," Stiles says.

Jackson is not really convinced. He knows that Scott's upcoming fatherhood might have more to do with it than Stiles wants to admit.

"So, you're really serious about this? You really want to have a kid with me?"

The way Jackson has just asked him that makes Stiles both sad and mad at the same time. He feels like kicking him in the head right now.

"You're unbelievable." Stiles shakes his head. "I want to because it _is_ with you. I wasn't sure if I'd ever want to be a dad but I want to if we do this together. Although there are other options... I don't want you to do something you don't want to do... not that I assumed you would, obviously."

"Stiles... It's okay, I get what you mean."

"There are many kids out there who need a home, y'know."

"So, you'd like to adopt?" Jackson raises his eyebrows.

"It doesn't matter what I'd like. I'm just saying... y'know, that it's a possibility we could consider if you want."

"But you don't really want to adopt..." Jackson says. Stiles is confusing him.

"Maybe. Yeah. To be honest, I hadn't really thought about that. It would be a long process and it would take longer... But if you had it, it would be ours: part of you and part of me... which, would be pretty amazing, don't you think? A little Whittemore-Stilinski..."

"You've really given this a lot of thought." Jackson realizes.

"I guess I have, yeah." Stiles admits.

"If we did this, and I'm not saying we are... I'd need to stop working for a while. I'd have to stay at home when I started to show too much and afterwards, I'd need to stay at home to recover and take care of the baby. It would be quite complicated. Have you considered all that?"

"I could work less hours. Give Isaac more responsibilities... I know he'd be happy to do it," Stiles says. "I'd try to miss as little as possible."

"This could ruin my chances to make partner. You know that, right?"

"I do. And I know how much you want it. But you don't know when that's going to happen. It could take a year..."

"Yeah, and if I did this, it would take more than that."

"I know. We don't have to decide anything. I just want you to think about it." Stiles bites his lip, intertwining their fingers.

"Okay. Yeah." Jackson nods. "I'll think about it," Jackson gives Stiles a small smile, squeezing his fingers.

"Good." Stiles smiles, leaning down to kiss Jackson's lips softly. "Thank you," Stiles adds before kissing Jackson deeper this time.

Jackson didn't refuse or said it was a crazy idea. The way Stiles sees it, it went as well as he could have expected.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me [on Tumblr.](http://otg2012.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I'd love to know your opinion. Kudos are nice too.


End file.
